The Beginning
She scrambled to her feet and ran. Her head was pounding and her muscles were tired, but still she ran.The steady footsteps of the gaurds close behind her made her panic. All in a blind madness she ran faster, the cape of her tunic trailing behind her. She reached an alley and stopped. She couldn't run anymore. A short stumpy figure pulled her into the alley, and she held her breath as the gaurds passed by. She turned to the figure and squinted. "Skoodge?" she whispered quietly. The figure noded. "Yeah, it's me," Skoodge replied. He moved forward some. Her eyes widened. "Why are you-" Skoodge pressed his hand over her mouth, cutting her off. Gaurds passed by. He removed his hand. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes glimmering in the dim light. "I'm helping you," he told her, looking around. She looked confused. "Why?" Skoodge pulled her back into the darkness as more gaurds pass by, casting shadows on the ground. "I can't stand to see you be deactivated...now go down the alley and to the left. I brought your Voot Cruiser here." Skoodge pointed down the alleyway. The medium-sized Voot Cruiser was barely in sight. "But will you be okay?" Skoodge smiled. "Yes, I'll be fine. They don't know I'm here. Now go before they find out." He geustered onward and she understood. "Okay." She hugged Skoodge and ran down the alleyway. When she reached the end, she felt like she was being watched. Upon turning she noticed a tall femal Irken, standing from what she guessed about five-foot-one.The Irken wore all camo, her antennes reached the ground in waves.The two just stood, staring at each other.The female Irken broke away from trance and took off running. Once the other Irken was out of sight, she climbed into the Voot Cruiser and started the engine. ------------------------------------ As she flew through the blackness of space behind a few other Cruisers, she thought about Skoodge and her ex, Kilth. "Hmm...wonder how Skoodge knew 'bout my planned deactivation...and if Kilth ever found out..." she thought aloud. Something rammed into the side of the Voot,causing the ship to go into a tailspin. "WHAA!" she screamed, trying to regain control over the spinning machine. The Voot Cruiser crashed into another Voot just ahead of her. She looked around in frantic panic, searching for the emergency breaks. "Nonononono! Where is it?!" She looked out of the Voot window, and saw her attacker staring back at her. Her eyes grew wide in disbelief. "B-but how?!" It was Kilth. He just turned away, ramming into her Voot again. Some of the cables came loose and landed in her lap. A shrill cry excaped her throat as electicity ran through her tall, thin body. Smoke rose up from her customized uniform, her skin sizzling as it burned. An evil grin spread across Kilth's face as he watched her burn. He flew of and left her there in the burning Voot to die. -------------------------- Hours later she awoke, dazed and sore. "Huh? Where am I?" She asked out loud. Her antennae shot up. Talking. She heard talking in the distance. "Hmm...I know I'm not on Irk anymore..." She murmured. The young irken got up and slowly made her way towards the voices, but stopped suddenly. "Heheheh...yeah right.You couldn't catch me if you tried!" a male voice said mockingly. Slowly, she crept to a tree to watch. Category:Invader Zeel's stories Category:Stories Category:Invader Zeel's Pages Category:Awesome Category:Awesomeness Category:Amber-chan's stories Category:Epicness